Orcs
A race rather infamous for their strength and brutality, orcs are large and with a greenish or gray skin. They are generally taller and heavier than humans so are an intimidating sight. They suffer however from not possessing the keenest of intellects along with a rather limited learning curve. Origin The orcs originated from the continent of Waipuku to the south-east of Umarald where they are thought to have appeared about 300,000 years ago, evolving from the trolls. They are thus genetically trollkin with a closer relation to goblins and giants than to humans and dwarves. Body & Characteristics Orcs are large with an average height of 175-185 cm, but it is common for individuals to reach 2 meters and above. Heavily muscled their most distinct feature are their large teeth, of which the lower canines can become like tusks for some orcs. This can often impair speech and cause the orcs to be judged as stupid by other races. It is true that they aren't as adept in abstract thinking but they make up for this by a natural instinct and practical skill. Also noticeable is their completely black eyes. This is because they are naturally nocturnal hunters and their eyes give them a perfect dark vision. Aging Orcs grow fast, reaching full maturity at an age of 16. This fast metabolism has a cost as they also start aging as early as after 30 years of age. In tribal life most orcs don't even live that long, so for a very long time the actual age they could reach was unknown. In the Age of Information it is well known that orcs have a natural life span to about 80 years of age and given their extreme resilience to diseases most manage to reach it unless met with an unnatural end. Reproduction Orc males are reproductive their entire lives while females are fertile between 14 and 45 years of age. They generally give birth about as often as humans do, but twins are a lot more common - giving a large population increase in relatively few generations. Culture Age of Steel The mere usage of the words “orc” and “culture” together would be insulting to most humans, but the orcs where in fact the dominant race of the Northlands for many centuries during which they constructed great cities. However, since the fall of their empire, Orchiag, much has been lost and most orcs live a tribal life focused on survival. But their history is still preserved by their shamans and through stories told from generation to generation knowledge of their former strength and achievements live on in the orc race. Still, as many humans would comment, their society is centered on the survival of the fittest and there is no place for weakness among the orcs, although strength may come in many forms. Age of Knowledge For the orcs the new age has been a hard blow and many of their kind now find themselves slaving in human factories. Deprived of their heritage and customs, these factory orcs have developed a culture of their own, focused on helping each other and staying alive. As this mentality is almost the opposite of the traditional orc values factory orcs are deeply despised by their tribal kin. However, combining their physical prowess with numbers turn the factory orcs into a force to be reckoned with. Age of Information Nearly assimilated into human society during the previous age, the orcs have gone from a race of slaves to underdogs and are now a power in their own right. But modern orcs do not socialize extensively with their own kin, preferring a mixed company of all the other races. Because of this they have come to be seen as reliable and faithful and while rarely controlling entire corporations many orcs hold high positions as security managers or other sensitive posts. Category:Races Category:Trollkin Category:Free Peoples